lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Alone
| series = LAST | image = LAST-045-JaydeandXavier.jpg | caption = What? No cuddling? | number = 45 | date = 20090728 | url = | forumid = http://www.lg15.com/bbsposts/list/27/93/827/1 | length = 8:09 | description = ... | location = A Cell, The Order Ceremony Hall, The Order Piano Room, The Gold Coast, Downtown Sydney, Chas's bedroom, The Beach House, Leigh's house, The Island Hideout, The Australian Outback, Train Station, Toni's bedroom, Sydney Airport | song = "Goodbye" by Catherine Williams "Ambient Darkness Slaying" by Sean Beeson "Rainmaker" by Danpound "Night Whispers" by Danpound "Hallucination" by Mdeman | tags = | execprod = EQAL | producers = Samantha Carr, Emily Rose Robinson, Andrew Strouthos, and Catherine Williams | directors = Andrew Strouthos | vidplay = | story = Samantha Carr, Emily Rose Robinson, Andrew Strouthos, and Catherine Williams | editor = Andrew Strouthos | dp = Andrew Strouthos | ad = | vfx = Dominic O'Connell | cast = | Previous = Only a life lived for others is worth living | Next = | PreviousB = | NextB = }} It is also the twelfth video of Quietus. Transcript (A single spotlight can be seen. The camera focuses out and to show the floor of the cell. A ring rolls along the ground of the cell and is stopped by a man's foot. Xavier picks up the ring. Fade out to the Order Ceremony Hall. Antonia is being dragged by Order members. Xavier walks into the hall.) Hera: Leave him! (Antonia breaks away from the Order henchmen and runs away.) Hera: (to Xavier) Fix her! (Xavier walks after Antonia who is crouched in another room. He tries to grab her and she slaps him away. He goes and closes the door. Fade back to Xavier in the cell examining the ring. He puts it on and looks at Jayde who is sitting on the floor of the cell. Change back to Antonia who runs and collapses on the floor of the Order Piano Room. Return back to Xavier and Jayde in the cell. Xavier brushes back Jayde's hair and she looks at him. Her mascara is smudged from crying. As she looks at him there are flashes of Xavier and her in the beach house exchanging gifts. Shot changes back to Antonia. Xavier rushes in with first aid equipment and starts to bandage her stab wound. Return back to Jayde. Xavier films her as she cries. He puts the camera down and brings out a needle and injects Jayde in the shoulder. Change scene to Bray and Chas running. They stop outside the Opera House and Bray puts his hand on Chas's shoulder. Flashbacks of Chas with Mitch her room and him giving her a necklace. Return to Xavier and Jayde in the cell. Xavier attempts to leave and Jayde grabs his leg. She rips of the necklace he gave her and gives it back to him. Change scene to Antonia and Xavier. Xavier continues to dress her wound as Antonia lays motionless on the floor. Return to Chas and more flashes of her and with Mitch in past videos. Change scene to Xavier and Antonia. Xavier feels for Antonia's pulse and realizes she is dead. Return to Chas and Bray. Bray puts down the camera and starts to scream and kick about in between flashbacks of Antonia in past videos. Bray looks at the camera.) Bray: Toni I love... (Bray is interrupted by static. Xavier walks into a room and Mitch is lying on the floor motionless. Sibylla is sitting at a table with her back to Xavier.) Notes *The week following this video, Sibylla posted the following message on the LG15.com comment boards: *The message was translated to: s *The next day, Samantha Carr announced via Twitter that Sibylla would be in the chatroom at 8PM EST (10AM AEST). View the chat log here when available. - August 1, 2009 To Be Releaed Chat #2 - August 14, 2009 To Be Released Chat #3 - August, 2009 To Be Released Chat #4 - August 31 / September 1, 2009 * SibyllaWeave () has joined #lg15chat Sixth Ave * ChanServ gives voice to SibyllaWeave such primitive methods duct tape true I prefer rope water pj? Have any of you spoken to Xavier recently? no. I know that he spoke to one of you in private someone in here knows something something that I did not approve of being told no advantage ah Pj I know you know Oh, so it was FH14? I know he's here I know he's watching he's learnt enough from us to know that we know everything * SibyllaWeave glares in the direction of FH14 WHAT did he tell you because I in turn blackmailed PJ tell me! there's always a spy among you Hell Saint = blood FH14 tell me Xavier = blood He is so... * XavierWeave () has joined #LG15chat dead? * ChanServ gives voice to XavierWeave I knew you were weak why do you think I told you? You are dead Xavier Mike everyone is my spy yes because it's fun I'm beginning to like you more and more Jaz You wanted to show that I was vulnerable? * SibyllaWeave glares at Jaz now now Sibylla indeed Mike, you always seem to have a retort he can't even spell at least he has some respect normally no Grace Pj what are you implying indded TYPO! ha! shut up oh you better run Fh14 there are many people here I laughed Indeed Oh so, I can be vulnerable but you can't be? You do do you? ha! good luck oh so now you're on my side again! Good question Jaz who's side are you on? mine or hers? the lines have been drawn indeed permanent marker that serious Sibylla? indeed you have really done it this time Xavier we already have tattoos may i laugh now? lol fantastic fine sixth avenue Wittenoom What!? you divilge information that I don't told so you just go and tell everyone? two can play at this game Xavier and who always wins? only at chess I'd like to see that * SibyllaWeave claps clever Pj you're hilarious Sibylla I'll be back in two weeks. Just wait until then in returning yes oooohhh Xavier just to yell at Xavier and to reveal where he is exactly she may have one I'm not interested in your games only mine good bye Sibylla I'll see you on my return no Xavier do not go! what? Does she know? no she doesn't good. keep it that way? yes good bye Xavier. bye Sibylla * XavierWeave has quit ("Page closed") hahhaha hilarious I don't train we look after each other someone has to be the stronger one indeed well you know what happens now. Xavier and I are obvioulsy on another assignment. not the time to tell Chasina will never be safe and especially Bray I can't wait to get my hands on Bray Chloe? is alive for now oh that's interesting new message from Hera. must go * SibyllaWeave () has left #lg15chat Chat #5 - September 19, 2009 To Be Released Chat #6 - November 23, 2009 * XavierWeave () has joined #lg15chat * SibyllaWeave () has joined #lg15chat well well well what do we have here? I thought we left you screaming on the floor in Sibylla's room Still. I thought we left you in a dying heap It's been a long time my dear Jaz Chloe has gone walkabout Slap her again FH14 I think she liked it that's the point. Would love to see it no less Xavier really now Oh sorry, have you finished shipping me off yet? as I said. If I had my way... she wouldn't be You all love the traitors don't you * SibyllaWeave has quit ("Page closed") HA entertaining she's gone to enquire about my flight details I get the impression she's trying to get rid of me oh lay a finger on who Mitch? Jayde? too late Bray doesn't care for Jayde anyway don't you realise why Bray is acting all needy to find Antonia and see if she's alive? No Jayde isn't dead yet Ah twilight. Such a fantasy novel. we may have slipped a rumor to him... * SibyllaWeave () has joined #lg15chat Xavier now! must go apparently doubtful mitch * XavierWeave has quit ("Page closed") Poor Bray... thinking that with Antonia's death there may have been another death with her * SibyllaWeave has quit ("Page closed")